Cargan
|} Cargan (Car/los + Lo/'gan') - relacja przyjacielska/braterska członków zespołu Big Time Rush, Logana Hendersona i Carlosa Peny Jr i odpowiednik relacji Kames (Kendall Schmidt i James Maslow). Oni są naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Carlos powiedział, że ma trzech nowych braci (Logana, Kendalla i Jamesa). Są przyjaciółmi poza i w serialu. Carlos powiedział, że on i chłopacy walczyli o Time of Our Life, napisanym przez Logana Hendersona, żeby był w albumie Elevate. Bop i Tiger Beat mieli ankietę, którą braterską relację byś wybrał: Cargan czy Kames. Wydają się być nierozłączni, jak bracia bliźniacy. Momenty (w serialu) Sezon 1 Big Time Audition *Carlos poklepał po ramieniu Logana przed przesłuchaniem. *Kiedy Gustavo nakrzyczał na nich, wydawało się, że mają taką samą fryzurę. Big Time School of Rocque *Logan powiedział: "Kocham frakcje.", a Carlos powiedział: "Kocham ciasto!" kiedy cała czwórka była w klasie pani Collins. *Zrobili bałagan w biurze Gustavo razem. *Spojrzeli na siebie, podczas gdy Kendall czytał zasady ASPA. Big Time Crib *Powiedzieli: "To miejsce jest straszne" w tym samym czasie. *Podczas spotkania, Carlos i Logan stali, a Kendall i James siedzieli. Big Time Bad Boy *Carlos zapytał Logana, "Kim jest Wayne Wayne?" i Logan zrobił minę. Big Time Love Song *Logan jest zły, gdy Carlos ukradł jego brytyjskie flirtowanie z Jo. *Carlos pchnął Logana do kwiatów. Big Time Mansion *Carlos spojrzał na Logana, kiedy Logan powiedział Gustavo, "Ech, myślałem, że jesteśmy psami". Big Time Terror *Gdy zobaczyli ducha, uciekli w kierunku 2J i Carlos skoczył w ramiona Logana z powodu 'ducha', kiedy to faktycznie byli Kendall i James pod białym prześcieradłem. *Logan natychmiast puścił Carlosa. Big Time Dance *Siedzą obok siebie, a Kendall i James siedzą też obok siebie, lecz za nimi. Big Time Sparks *Oni powiedzieli: "Panie, widziałeś Jordin? w tym samym czasie do Kendalla. *Powiedzieli: "Powodzenia, Kendall!" w tym samym czasie. *Logan wydawał się zaskoczony, kiedy Carlos wymyślił genialny plan. Big Time Fever *Dostali gorączki hollywoodzkiej w tym samym czasie. (raczej) Sezon 2 Big Time Halloween *Logan spytał Carlosa, co stało się Kendallowi. Big Time Crush *Carlos przypadkowo uderzył Logana, gdy on był przebrany za babcię i Logan odpowiedział: "Naprawdę?". Big Time Beach Party *Oboje szukają skarbu z piratem. *Logan uderzył ręką Carlosa, gdy próbował dotknąć jednego z wazonów Griffina. Big Time Songwriters *Ten odcinek był głównie Kendall i Carlos kontra James i Logan. *Logan wie, że Carlos zawsze trzyma się stronę Kendalla. Green Time Rush *Siedzieli obok siebie w czasie lekcji. Big Time Single *Na 4R, widząc olbrzyma, Logan odchylił się do Carlosa i wyszeptał: "Proszę mi powiedzieć, że to nie jest ona!" *Logan był tym, który wyleczył złamane serce Carlosa. Big Time Strike *Pod koniec odcinka (gdy nagrywali piosenkę "Superstar"), dzielili jeden mikrofon podczas, gdy Kendall i James dzielili także jeden. Big Time Secret *Na początku Logan próbował wyciągnąć Carlosa od Jamesa. Big Time Move *Carlos ma laptopa Logana. Film Big Time Movie *Logan powiedział, że sen Carlosa o szpiegach jest głupie. *Na schodach stali obok siebie. *Logan poprosił Carlosa, żeby przestał mówić o swoich snachi złoczyńcach. *Logan spojrzał na Carlosa, gdy Kendall mówił. *Logan powiedział Carlosowi, że nikt nie stara się rządzić światem, kiedy dotarli do laboratorium. *Później walczyli w samochodzie o pióro. *Kiedy Logan powiedział, że właśnie uratował świat, Carlos spojrzał na niego. *Na koniec, Carlos położył rękę na ramieniu Logana. Sezon 3 Big Time Surprise *Griffin planuje rozpoczęcie misji szpiegowskiej i chce, by Logan i Carlos mu pomogli. Sezon 4 Big Time Lies *Upierali się, by naprawiać wóz. *Zrobili warsztat, by naprawić wóz. *Oni jadą razem wozem. Big Time Tests *Logan przyprowadza Carlosa na test MCAT. *Carlos zachęca Logana, by próbował być lekarzem jeszcze raz. Big Time Cartoon *Logan powiedział Carlosowi, że magiczne buty są niespecjalnie magiczne. Momenty (w prawdziwym życiu) *Logan i Carlos urodzili się w tym samym roku. *W wywiadzie, Carlos żartował, że drugie imię Logana to Don Julio, i nazwał go Logan Don Julio Henderson. *Wywiad 93,7 WSTW, był pełen momentów relacji. Takie jak: #Dzielili się mikrofonem. #Logan poprosił Carlosa, czy będzie jego pomocnikiem. *Carlos powiedział, że jego ulubioną piosenką BTR jest "Time of Our Life", którą napisał Logan. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. en:Cargan Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje z Carlosem Kategoria:Relacje z Loganem